Domestic Terror
by Mrs.Monster
Summary: Jasper loves his wife, Bella, more than anything. He'd give her anything just to see that joyous look upon her face. Anything.


**Domestic Terror**

**by lacym3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Jasper loves his wife, Bella, more than anything. He'd give her anything just to see that joyous look upon her face. Anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: Extreme M for splatterpunk, lemons, bloodplay and sugary sweet love. If you're under 18, get to clickin' the red X.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Another bloody little one-off. I didn't intend to sit down and write this tonight when I went into the Great Big Write Along, but here we are. This is for SweetT129, luvmesomejasper and lifelesslyndsey. Yes, this is the depravity I was writing while on Skype with you.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bella? Darling? Where are you? I'm home!" Jasper called as he walked through the door of their home. He left the door standing open behind him, dropping his briefcase in the hall closet, hanging his jacket up directly after. He could hear his wife clanging things around in the kitchen, presumably making dinner. He made his way down the carpeted hallway, poking his head into the kitchen. She was standing at the counter chopping carrots, and he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"What are you making?"

There was a smile in her voice when she answered. "Pot roast, your favorite."

Jasper kissed the side of her neck. "Sounds fantastic," he told her. "I've brought you something, darling."

The knife slipped from between her fingers, clattering against the wooden cutting-board. She spun around in his arms, excitement glittering in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"You did?" Jasper's lips twitched at her enthusiasm. He nodded and she squealed, bouncing like an excited child. "Show me!"

Jasper took her hand and lead her outside to his late-model black car. He popped open the trunk, and Bella peered inside. "Oh Jasper, it's perfect," she cooed, reaching a hand in the trunk to stroke it softly.

"I'm so happy you like it, baby," Jasper said. Reaching into the trunk, he grabbed the girl by the arm, and hauled her out.

The girl stumbled, her bound hands straining her arms to the point of pain. She stared at the woman in front of her, terror that coursed through her intensifying. The woman was a mockery of a 50's house wife. A full skirted dress in blue gingham swirled around her knees, paired with a pair of sky-blue pumps. The woman's hair was pulled away from her face into a bun on the back of her head. A strand of pearls completed the look. It was the woman's face, though, that caused the girl's gut-wrenching fear. The woman was looking at her hungrily through heavy-lidded brown eyes. Madness glittered in their depths; evil stared at her through the windows of this picture of domesticity.

"Let's take her inside, Jasper," Bella said, her fingers twirling tendrils of the girl's hair. "Make her comfortable, and we'll... play a bit after dinner."

"Sounds wonderful, darling," Jasper said, tightening his fingers on the girl's upper-arm. He drug her into the house and out of the darkening, sweltering Texas evening.

Bella returned to the kitchen as Jasper opened a door off the sitting room that revealed a stair-case. The small room under the ground that was separated from the rest of the basement was dank and dark, nearly 20 degrees cooler than the upstairs. Jasper let out a sigh of exasperation and impatience when the girl began to kick and attempted to scream through her duct-tape gag as he drug her toward the table in the center of the room. It resembled an doctor's examination table, the only difference being the padded top, which was made of studded black leather. Metal shackles were attached to the legs; they were easier to clean than their cloth predecessors, sturdier too.

He cut through her silver tape bindings swiftly with the pocket knife he pulled from his suit-jacket and forced her onto the table, deftly and expertly dodging her flailing arms and legs as he secured her. Jasper hesitated before removing her gag. Yelling up the stairwell, he asked Bella.

"Darling? Gag on or off?" Bella's trilling voice floated down to him.

"Off, dear. I would like some music durning dinner tonight."

Jasper ripped the tape off and removed the cloth gag, the girl retching as he pulled it from her throat. He grasped her face in his hand and turned her toward him. "Now, you heard her. Nice and loud. And don't worry, all the way out here? Ain't no one going to hear." He released her and trotted back up stairs, smiling at the thought and scent of his favorite meal.

* * *

><p>The table was set for company. White china gleamed, the good silver shined. Two bottles of red wine chilled at either end of the table. The roast was laid out, surrounded by dishes of carrots and roasted potatoes. A crisp loaf of bread was sliced and arranged on a wooden board. Bright summer flowers were held in a petite, square vase in the center.<p>

Jasper stood at one end, uncorking a bottle, and Bella sat the other, smiling at him, holding her empty glass, waiting for it to be filled. He covered her hand with his own as he filled her wine glass, his warmth seeping into her seemingly perpetual cold.

"Darling? Who's coming to dinner?" he asked, confused. With their guest downstairs, they had to be careful.

"Oh, it's just Edward and Alice. Don't you remember? We asked them to dinner last week."

"Ah.." Jasper said, returning to his seat. He didn't really enjoy the Cullen siblings company, but their secret would be safe. The twins had hobbies of their own and sometimes joined Jasper and Bella in their activities, but not often. Edward and Alice partook in a different kind of 'play' with their victims that Bella and Jasper didn't indulge in. They saved their sins of the flesh for one another. On occasion Alice and Edward did too, and it sickened Jasper. Somethings were just wrong.

"And will they be joining us after dinner?" he asked Bella. She smiled at him coyly, shaking her head.

"No, dear. Tonight is special, just us." Jasper was relieved.

Alice and Edward arrived only minutes later, and they all set down to dinner. As Jasper was carving into the roast, the screaming began. The shrill, chilling screams of terror wafted up from the downstairs room, and Bella's smile widened. Jasper could see the Cullen twins perk up, the hunger coming to life in their faces.

"Oh, dinner and a show?" Alice asked hopefully. Jasper was only more than happy to shot her down.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. Just me and the little missus this evening." The tiny Cullen was disappointed, while her twin merely looked passive.

Dinner passed silently, the sweet music of daunting screams filling the air around them.

* * *

><p>Bella and Jasper showed their guests out after dessert was had. Then, with Jasper's arm wrapped around Bella's waist, they walked downstairs, where their other guest waited.<p>

She was beautiful in Bella's eyes. Angelic. Splayed on the table, bound, her ruby red lips swollen and bleeding in the cracked corners from her screaming efforts. Shining golden hair spread out beneath her, and bright blue eyes filled with tears. She was perfection, beauty, and Bella couldn't wait to destroy it.

"Hello, dear," Bella said, reaching out to again stroke the girl's hair. "I hope you've not been too lonely down here by yourself." The girl began to weep. Fat tears trailed down her face and puddled on the leather.

"What do you people want from me?" The question was stuttered through choked sobs. Jasper leaned over her, stroking her head.

"Just to play, sweetheart, just to play." He kissed her forehead as a father might, and it made the girl think of her own. Another scream rent the stagnant air. Her chest rose of the table with the force of it, before collapsing, her entire body shaking now with her sobs.

"Jasper, honey, will you bring the tools?"

Jasper rolled the tall, red tool chest to the table, the metal instruments clanging against each other within. Bella pulled open the top drawer and removed a pair of scissors. The girl shrieked when Bella brought them closer, but Bella just lifted the hem of the girl's shirt and snipped through the material, cutting the garment away from the girl's body. Bella methodically cut all of the girl's clothing away, until she lay bare on the table.

"Jasper," Bella said in awe, "she's perfection personified. You made a wonderful choice." Bella dropped the scissors back into the drawer before running pink-tipped fingers over the girl's flat stomach. "Before the night is over," Bella told the girl, leaning in close to speak into her ear, "I will know what your insides look like." Another scream, another smile from Bella, another twitch of the lips from Jasper, who was pulling open other drawers, carefully making selections. His fingers brushed Bella's as he handed her a gleaming, steel instrument. Bella grasped his other hand and pulled him in, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you, Jasper," she said to him, her lips ghosting over his.

Lust stirred within him. "I love you, too." Bella's fingers trailed his face as she pulled away, her attention back on the girl. Jasper moved to stand across from her, on the other side of the table, and watched as Bella's fingers ran over the girl's flesh, where she would make the first cut.

Right under the left breast, the blade sliced through the skin like it was hot butter. Blood welled. Screams reached their crescendo. The look of glee on Bella's face made Jasper's world right. Bella dipped the sharp metal into the sweet red of the girls blood, and painted down her body with it.

Another slice. From inner thigh to knee. Deep enough to show white bone and the small deposits of fat that were in nearly every woman's thighs. Jasper reached out and caught one of the rivulets of blood that ran down her leg and painted the girl's mouth with it. If the Cullen twins had been allowed to stay, Edward would have licked it away.

Her screams acted as background music.

"Darling, this one has a set of lungs on her," Jasper said as he drew crimson swirls around the girl's belly-button.

"She does," Bella said in answer. "Would you like a turn, dear?" A particularly high screech as Bella made another incision, this time from elbow to wrist.

"I would," Jasper answered, and he and Bella switched sides. Bella's haltered dress was splattered with blood, her pearls no longer white, instead they shined an iridescent pink as the girl's life dripped from them.

When Jasper turned from the tool chest, it was with a long, serrated blade in his hand.

"I love her red-tipped fingers, Bella. May I keep them?" Jasper asked his wife, like any good husband would.

"Of course, they'll make an excellent addition to our collection."

"Wonderful!" Jasper beamed, and set to work collecting.

* * *

><p>Blood pooled on the floor under their feet, swishing with every move they made. Bella and Jasper themselves were splashed from head to toe with the fluid that made them so happy.<p>

The girl had stopped screaming. The effort was too much, her strength was gone.

Bella was true to her word, she knew the girl inside and out now. She'd sliced the girl's abdomen open, pawing through what she found inside like she might a bargain-bin at Wal-Mart. Bolt cutters had gotten those pesky ribs out of the way, and Bella was now heaving from her efforts, her arms soaked to the elbows with blood. Jasper watched her across the table, the smile that shone on her face made his chest swell with love and adoration. Bella wiped at the sweat on her forehead, leaving a long smear of red. His lust for her had never been greater than it was in that moment when she giggled, realizing the mess she'd made.

Bella recognized the look on his face as he came around the table at her, and her stomach knotted with pleasurable tension. That was a look she loved to see grace his features.

Jasper's hair had fallen across his forehead in golden tumbles. It hung in his green eyes that shone with lust. He'd long since shed his dress shirt and tie, leaving him in just his suit pants and undershirt, the metal of his belt buckle glinting in the light that shone from the bare bulbs in the ceiling. She reached out to him when he came close, her fingers ghosting over his collarbone and up into his hair.

Jasper pulled her up against him for a searing, scorching kiss. Bella's toes left the ground, and she pressed herself against his chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. The girl breathed ragged, pain-filled breaths behind them, but their attention was on each other, and the passion that flowed between them. Jasper set Bella back onto her feet and untied the knot at the back of her neck, the bodice of her dress falling away, revealing her breasts to him. She pushed the dress down over her hips, leaving her in just her pumps and panties.

Jasper cupped her breasts as she went for his belt buckle. She moaned as he trapped one of her nipples with his lips, using his teeth to tug on her flesh. Bella pushed Jasper's suit pants and boxer-briefs to his ankles, pulling him away from her chest to drop to her knees and take him into her mouth. His fingers went into her hair, and he guided her movements as she began to work him, using her talented mouth in one of his favorite ways.

The feeling was incredible and Jasper thrust into her mouth, knowing that Bella liked to be taken. His wife liked things rough in the bedroom-department and Jasper was more than willing to give her what she wanted. She swallowed around him, taking him into her throat with each thrust, until he had to pull away before he ended things too soon. Jasper hauled Bella to her feet and turned her around, away from him, pressing a hand against the back of her neck and pushing her forward. She was laid out across the girl's chest, the girl's naked, blood caked breasts brushing against Bella's own.

Jasper thrust into his wife and her head fell forward, her long dark hair coming loose from it's bun and tumbling across the girl's face. Bella's hands reached out for something to hold on to, and she grabbed the girl's neck, squeezing tightly as Jasper pounded into her.

With each thrust, Bella's grasp tightened, and she watched the girl's face through the haze of her pleasure. She watched as the girl's life faded away, her face coloring from the lack of oxygen. She let go only when the girl's eyes rolled back, exposing bloodshot white under partially closed lids. Covering the girl's eyes with her palm, Bella's body shook with her orgasm. Jasper followed moment's later, his chest heaving and glinting with sweat and bits of other matter. They both straightened, and met each other with a kiss.

"I love you, Bella," Jasper told her. "More than anything."

"More than my life," Bella said in response.

Jasper fixed his pants, then lifted his wife into his arms, carrying her to the stairwell.

"Join me for a shower?" he asked the love of his life.

"I would love to," she answered.

The girl was left on the table, lifeless, bloody, forgotten for the moment.

The lovers only had eyes for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: D'awww... see what I mean? Sugary sweetness. I'd love to hear what you thought of it. My apologies if it made anyone sick. Well, not really, I did warn you, after all. <strong>

**Leave me a review, let me know what you thought. Wonderful? Horrible? Best-thing-you've-ever-read? Depraved?**

** I want to know.**

**Tell me.**


End file.
